Love Can Change, In Time
by RulerOfTheDamnedButterflies
Summary: Kagome runs into Sesshoumaru in the future a few years after the last battle. SessKag Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Love Can Change, In Time

By RulerOfButterflies

It's been years since the final battle. The memory is as clear as water, as if the whole thing had happened yesterday. The reason why I'm remembering it? Today's the anniversary, December 1st.

It was cold. Very cold. The sky was gray and everyone seemed dreary. We had finally cornered Naraku, there was no escape for him. All of his creations besides Kanna and Akago had been defeated.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga had even joined us as we made our way towards Naraku. Of course, Inuyasha protested. He was even arrogant enough to say that he was better than the both of them put together. But, after a few "sits", I think he was glad to have them with us.

It wasn't long before we saw Naraku with hordes of demons and the saimyosho behind him. It was then when the air became colder, heavier, and thicker. It was then it began to snow.

Shippou was safe with Kaede, so I wouldn't worry much about him, and it was decided that Kouga would stay with me to protect me, since I would be put out of range from Naraku and shoot my bow and arrows.

Everyone had lined up, with the exception of Kouga and I, facing Naraku, Kanna and Akago.

Naraku began to talk and everyone's aura flared with anger. I was about to ask Kouga what had been said, but he looked pretty angry, so I just looked back at everyone else. Inuyasha shouted something back at Naraku and pointed his sword to him. Moments after that, the battle had begun.

Kanna had walked in front of Naraku and began to take the souls of Sango and Miroku. Upon seeing that, I placed my feet firmly on the ground and let loose my sacred arrow. As my arrow soared, the demons tried to knock it off-course, but all that touched the barrier around my arrow was purified. Soon after that, my arrow met Kanna's mirror and it had shattered, letting the trapped souls go free.

One down, two to go.

Moments later, Sango and Miroku regained consciousness and let themselves be pulled into battle.

Sesshoumaru had been the one, we decided, to battle Naraku one-on-one. He and Naraku were moving around to fast to watch, so I turned my attention to Inuyasha, because I was worried about him most.

Inuyasha was put up against Akago and a horde of demons who were determined to protect him.

It looked as though Inuyasha finally made it through the demons when in a sudden cloud of smoke Kikyou appeared. 'That's not right,' I thought, 'Kikyou died a couple of months ago by Naraku's hand.'

I had begun to panic. Kouga tried to calm me down when he noticed I was distressed, but I was hysterical.

I screamed to Inuyasha at the top of my lungs when I saw him lower his sword, " Inuyasha, she's not real, she's dead!"

I burst into tears when I saw him heading towards the fake Kikyou. I turned towards Kouga and begged him to go and save Inuyasha. He looked at where Inuyasha was and then back at me, gave a little nod, and headed towards Inuyasha.

The faux Kikyou was taken by surprise when Kouga kicked the demon in the face, forcing the demon to drop the illusion. Soon after, Inuyasha and Kouga killed the demon.

As I watched Kouga and Inuyasha, I let my guard down. Naraku must have noticed this, because right when Inuyasha and Kouga were about to give Akago the deathblow, Naraku had wrapped one of his many tentacles around my waist and pulled me next to him.

Without thinking, I yelled, " Get this nasty thing off of me!" And then I slapped him.

A loud, resounding echo was heard and everyone stopped and looked towards me.

It was quickly noticed that I had been captured. Inuyasha and Kouga came charging towards Naraku while Sesshoumaru slew Akago. Immediately after that, Naraku's grip on my waist loosened and I dropped to the ground.

Inuyasha was getting ready to do the windscar, and Sesshoumaru had pointed Toukijin towards Naraku.

" Wench, shoot your arrow!" Sesshoumaru had yelled at me.

Ignoring the fact that he called me a wench, I quickly notched my arrow, took aim, and sent the arrow on it's way the moment I saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru bring down their swords.

There was a blinding flash as the attacks met. A few seconds later, there was nothing but ash and the shikon shards in place of where Naraku was.

As if in a trance, I walked over towards the shikon shards and picked them up, headed over to Kouga and asked for his shards. Getting the last two shards from Kouga, I took off the necklace I wore that carried the bottle that had five shikon shards in it.

With the shikon shards in my hand, I closed my hands and began to make the shikon-no-kakera whole again.

It didn't take as long as I thought It would, because a few moments later the shikon-no-tama was whole and purified.

The moment I opened my hands and saw the shikon-no-tama was whole, I realized that this was the end. No more Sango and Miroku moments, no more sitting Inuyasha, no more seeing Shippou, no more being together. I'm sure Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha noticed I was crying before I did.

Turning around, I put on a big fake smile and handed the shikon-no-tama to Inuyasha and said, " Here you go, now all you have to do is make your wish."

Inuyasha's eyes never left mine as he took the jewel from my hand. Looking down at the jewel, he closed his eyes tight and made the wish.

A bright purple light surrounded my body and before I knew it, everyone was being pulled away from me. Next thing I knew, I was back in the shrine.

I picked myself up as fast as I could and jumped back into the well in a desperate attempt to go back to the Feudal Era.

" No! Inuyasha, what did you do!" I sobbed.

Not long after that, okaa-san and jii-chan came running into the shrine, trying to find out what was wrong, but I could not tell them.

The next morning, I found myself in my bed. At first I thought it was all a dream, but that couldn't be true. My heart had broke, no dream could do that.

I became empty. No life was in my eyes. I was wallowing in self-loathing and pity. Okaa-san at first had been kind, but as months passed and my condition continued, my okaa-san forced me to get up and move on with my life.

After that talk, I pushed myself to be the best. I ended up passing high school with top scores and graduated from college with flying colors.

Here I am now, a successful businesswoman. Every year on this day, I take a day off of work and sit in my cozy apartment. But, for some reason, today feels… different.

I'm supposed to feel sad right now, but I can't. I actually feel happy.

Since everything had been so different so far, I decided to go to my favorite place. A little coffee shop, owned by a young couple who remind me of Sango and Miroku.

Since it's a short walk there, I was there in a heartbeat.

" Uryu, would you mind getting me my usual?"

" Kagome?" Uryu asked.

" The one and only." I said with a smile.

" You're a sight for sore eyes." Uryu said as he hopped over the counter and crushed me in a bear hug.

" Where's Sa-chan?" I asked.

" That lovely onna is doing stuff in the back."

" I'm not anymore."  
Uryu turned around to see the lovely onna glaring at him and tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

" Kisa, my love, I have m-"

" Can it." Kisa said.

Uryu hung his head in defeat and started to make my usual drink. A white-chocolate mocha with whip, grande size.

I ran up to Kisa and gave her a hug like always.

" I wish I could stay longer, Kisa, but I have something I need to do." 'What it was, I had no idea, but it just came out.'

" All right, I'll see you later Kagome." Kisa said as she went into the back room again.

" Here you are Kagome." Uryu said as he handed me my drink.

I waved and said a quick goodbye to him and left.

Instead of going back home, I decided to wander around a bit more.

Lost in my thoughts, I accidentally bumped into someone.

" Watch where you're going, wench." A male voice bit out as he shoved his way past me.

'Wench.' The name sent alarms blaring in my mind. I turned around to see the tall figure wearing a long black jacket and a black hat walking away from me. I ran towards him with all my might, my last hope of staying attached to a time that I shouldn't have been in, but was needed.

" Wait! Please!" I yelled in desperation.

By the time he stopped, I had already ran around to the front of him.

His hat shadowed his face, so I pulled his hat off and gasped.

" It is you!" I said as I lunged at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I was so happy I began to cry.

He stiffened at the sudden contact and it made me laugh.

" Wench, remove yourself from my person."

I laughed harder and held on tighter.

" Don't you remember me?" I asked.

When I heard no reply, I told him.

" It's me, Kagome."

I pulled back away from him and looked into his eyes. They widened only a fraction, but that was enough to tell me he was surprised.

" Kagome?" His baritone voice was softer when he said my name.

" The one and only."

He looked down at his Rolex and looked back at me. " Do you have some time to spare?"

" I have the whole day off."

" We need to go somewhere and talk."

" We could go to my apartment, it's nearby."

" Lead the way."

Nothing was said on the way to my apartment, but my mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what I was going to ask him and what he was going to tell me.

It wasn't long before we were in my apartment. To think there'd be a demon who had tried to kill me numerous times would be sitting on my couch, waiting patiently for me to get tea ready.

Soon enough the tea was done and I had to face whatever it was he was going to say.

I took a seat next to him on the couch and poured the tea. He didn't want sugar in his tea, nor did I. I figured I'd need something strong to help me stay a little calm.

After taking a sip of tea, the demon turned to me and began to speak.

He told me of how Sango and Miroku were married and had seven girls and one boy, Kaede had passed away in her sleep at the age of ninety, Kohaku had survived and he and Rin had also married and had one baby boy, and Kouga had finally mated with Ayame after she knocked some sense into him.

Don't get me wrong when I say this, I mean, I loved hearing how everything with my friends went, but he was deliberately ignoring the one person I wanted to know most about.

" What about Inuyasha?" I asked after a lengthy pause.

He growled at the name which made me laugh. He looked up at me and sent me a cold-hearted glare which only made me laugh harder.

" Inuyasha," he spat out venomously, " died fighting for me."

He turned his head away from me as I took in the information. 'Inuyasha... died.' Before I knew it, I was in the embrace of the former taiyoukai of the West.

" Do not cry. I couldn't stand the smell of you tears then and I can't stand them now."

It had been too long since I ever thought of the possibility of Inuyasha being dead. He had made it through so much, how could he have died?

I looked up at the taiyoukai through my tear-filled eyes and asked the one word that would probably kill me.

" How?"

He looked away from me and glared dangerously at the tea.

" Protecting me. The baka showed up and decided to help me protect my castle from a siege. I had been knocked unconscious and he continued to battle the demons who sought to take over my lands. By the time I came to, Inuyasha was close to death."

Nothing was said for a few moments until he decided to continue.

" His body was laying next to mine as he faced me and I faced him. Then... he smiled. He smiled and told me to live a long life. And if I saw you, to watch over you and keep you safe. I was reaching for Tenseiga as he continued, but, he saw me and told me that he wanted go to hell."

The tears came again and I heard him heave a sigh. A moment later, I was in his lap. His fingers on my chin, he lifted my head up to his.

Those amber eyes and snow-white hair brought back haunting memories of another.

" There was another thing he wanted me to do when I ran into you."

" What was that?" I whispered.

" He wanted me to tell you what his wish was."

'The wish! I'll finally know what it was after all these years!'

" Well!" I asked in shaky voice.

He pulled me closer as he began to talk. " He wished on the shikon-no-tama to... he wished for you to be happy."

'Happy? I've been miserable all these years! Leaving all of that behind was supposed to make me happy!'

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

I quickly stood up and glared at the taiyoukai.

" You're telling me that I've been living in despair, wondering how everybody was, missing my friends and my kit! How is that supposed to make me happy!" I yelled at him.

He stood up slowly, his hand came around my neck and squeezed like a vice grip.

" I'm sorry for what you were forced to give up, but that gives you no right to yell at me. I may not be the ruler of the Western Lands, but I still demand respect."

All the while he talked, I continued to struggle to escape his grasp and get a breath of air.

He looked at me viciously before dropping me on the ground.

We continued to glare at each other, until I broke down. I ran into him and crushed my body against his. I buried my face in his chest and began to sob.

" I'm sorry! Pl-please! Pl-please, don't l-leave m-me! Please, Sess-shoumaru!" I said desperately.

I felt his arms envelope me softly as he gave me a light kiss on the top of my head.

" Never koi. I'll never leave you."

After he said that, he tightened his arms around me and said soothing words to ease my pain.

Once more, I looked up into those hauntingly familiar eyes and tried to find some truth or some support in those words. He gave me a curious look, and as if he knew what I was looking for, he gave me a soft and demanding kiss, which only made us crave each other more.

Later that night, after I was sure the beautiful and deadly taiyoukai beside me was asleep, I crawled out of my bed, put on a robe, and went to the little balcony just outside my room and looked up to the stars. I smiled and said, " Thank you, for leaving me someone, Inuyasha."

A moment later, the star I was looking at began to flicker, as if it was winking at me and I laughed.


	2. Love Can Change, In Time Pt2

Love Can Change, In Time Pt.2

By

RulerOfButterflies

Life has been meaningless to me for the longest time. Time... something I have had too much of. Being nearly immortal isn't everything it is praised to be. I hate how the times have changed and how the filthy ningens all around me control this planet. And said filthy ningens have no idea how to take care of their world. They litter and pollute what was once a great and vast land, full of forests and clean rivers and lakes. Smog clouds my once perfect vision and makes my sensitive nose wrinkle in disgust.

Keeping my head down, I continued to walk straight towards the building just in front of me. Once inside, I nearly let out a sigh of relief. At least ningens were somewhat intelligent, inventing an air purifier. Taking graceful strides towards the elevator, I waited for the doors to open. Once they opened, I pushed the button for the top floor and was there almost immediately. The doors opened once again and I was faced with a very wide room with black marble floors and walls and two guards across from me. Walking straight across the room, I opened the double doors, ignoring the usual "Good morning, Taisho-sama," from my guards. Shutting the thick doors behind me, I tossed my hat onto my desk and walked to my leather chair and sat in it.

" I hate this day already." I said to myself as I turned around to face the window behind me.

The sky had become cloudy and the temperature seemed to go down as the weather became drearier. Then came the pure white flakes of snow. I looked from the corner of my eye to the calendar on my desk. With big red letters it said, December First.

I shook my head, willing unwanted memories to bury themselves deep inside my mind. I had no wish to remember that vile spider, Naraku. And I also did not want to be reminded of that wench of Inuyasha's.

After Inuyasha had died by my side, that wench was constantly on my mind, especially in my dreams. Her vision haunted me, and so did the vow that I made to that half-breed brother of mine. Fortunately, I have not come across her. Although, I don't know how she would have survived some five hundred odd years, unless she herself was a youkai of some sort.

'I told myself I would not think of her and here I am, thinking of her.'

Taking another glance out the window, I let out an inaudible sigh and folded my arms, watching the snow dance down towards earth. I continued to sit there for hours, for my mind had taken me on a pitiful journey through my life and some voice inside me was mocking myself at how lonely I was.

My life had certainly been nothing special after Inuyasha died. Rin had long since passed away and so had my half-brother's comrades. I had, however, continued to watch over Rin's children and theirs, helping them, secretly, in what ways I could. To this day I still watch over them, but I digress. The vow that I had made to Inuyasha carried with it much emptiness for me. It made no sense to watch out for his wench if she was a ningen. In reality, she should be dead. Although, she was a miko. A powerful one at that, even though she was untrained.

I still find myself thinking of all the possible ways she could've survived, but none seem to be believable anymore. At least, not in this day and age. Though, Inuyasha did say something about if I lived another five hundred or some odd years into the future to watch for the wench.

I can't even bare to say her name, let alone think it anymore. It gives me this false sense of hope, though I've never really hoped for anything in my life, except maybe to live in a less ningen populated earth. But, seeing as how if I hope for something my desired result seems to go the opposite way, I don't think I'll be seeing her pop out of nowhere soon.

There was not much more to do in life. Mine had certainly become boring. Sure, I'm rich, but money and worldly possessions will only take you so far. 'I'm starting to over think again, and I'm going to give myself a headache if I do not stop.'

Raising my hands to my temples, yes hands, as in two (my arm had regenerated after about two or three hundred years), I began to rub my steadily aching temples, soothing the onslaught of what my thinking had brought me. It was slowly becoming darker, and I had already decided I was going to walk home today, for once. Have I stooped so low as to become dependant on those things ningens call cars?

Oddly enough, I grabbed my hat and hurried out of my office, once again ignoring the two guards who said "Good evening, Taisho-sama." Why I was in such a hurry to leave my building, I have no clue, but I felt as if I didn't make it somewhere soon, I'd miss my one chance at something close to happiness.

It was a fairly long walk from my office to my home, but I didn't mind. On the way back to my home I pass by many shops and little cafe's and restaurants. I still did not care much for ningen food, but some of the aromas the little food shops had were exquisite, even to my nose.

As I passed by one shop in particular that smelt very sweet, I had accidentally pushed into someone. And being my rude, arrogant self, I said, "Watch where you're going, wench."

Who knew that the fates would choose today of all days to bring about my undoing?

"Wait!" Called out the girl that I had bumped into. I had stopped and was about to turn around, only to find that the girl had already come around to stand right in front of me. Before another word was said, she took off my hat and her eyes widened in, what appeared to be, disbelief. Not a moment later, she had me enveloped in her tiny arms.

To say I was not surprised would be an understatement. No one, let alone Rin, had ever touched me, especially like this, and lived to tell about it. Of course, this was a different time and I could not kill whomever I would've liked to kill, even if I could get away with it. So, with as much restraint as possible, I told the girl with as much of a menacing tone I could muster, "Unhand me, wench."

Then, to my astonishment, the girl who held me began to laugh hysterically and held on to me tighter and, in spite of myself, I tensed up. She looked up at me with big doe brown eyes and said, "Don't you remember me?" That question alone made the warm blood inside my veins freeze. "It's me, Kagome!" At that moment, I think my breath caught in my throat, as if the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Kagome..." I said, feeling each syllable roll of the tip of my tongue. I gave a quick glance at my Rolex watch and said, "I have something important to tell you, do you have time?"

"Yeah, I took the whole day off."

"Do you know of some place we could talk?"

"We could go to my house; it's not too far from here."

"Lead the way."

The trip to her cozy apartment was done in tense silence. I knew what it was that she would eventually ask, I just did not know how to tell her, or, for the sake of my pride, if I could.

Immediately after walking into her apartment, she headed off to the kitchen to make some tea, so I went and sat on the love seat. It wasn't long before she came out with two cups of very strong tea.

I had decided the best course of action would be to ease her into the subject. So, I told her what had happened to her friends and her kit. Then there was silence. And then she asked about the damned hanyou.

I had still not figured out how I would tell her, so I sat silently glaring at my tea until my arrogant voice vocalized arrogant words. I had told her of how he died in combat for me. I left out all of the gory details, but other than that, I told her everything.

I had expected tears, but I was not prepared for them. So, I did what I had always done with Rin. I pulled her onto my lap and grasped her chin in my palm, wiping away her tears with my thumb. Then I began to tell her of what Inuyasha told me. I told her what Inuyasha's wish was.

"He wished for you to be happy."

One moment she was fine, quietly sitting on my lap, and then the next moment she was up and yelling.

"You're telling me that I've been living in despair, wondering how everyone was, missing my friends and my kit! How is that supposed to make me happy!"

Slowly, I stood up and reacted to my first instinct. Before I knew it, my hand had found its way around her neck. With a bit of a venomous drone, I said, "I'm sorry for what you were forced to give up, but that gives you no reason to yell at me. I may not be the Ruler of the Western Lands anymore, but I still demand respect." I held her in my grasp for a moment longer as I watched in morbid fascination at how she struggled to gain a breath. Seconds later, I noticed what I was doing and let her drop to the ground, where we continued to glare at each other.

Then she broke down into another fit of tears and crashed her body into mine, where she began to sob and plead.

"I'm sorry! Pl-please! Pl-please, don't l-leave m-me! Please, Sesshoumaru!"

Carefully, as if she were the most fragile thing in the world, I closed my arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Letting my head rest on top of hers, I said, "Never koi, I'll never leave you."

Then after caressing her broken heart with soothing words, she looked up at me with the depths of her soul shinning in her eyes. She was searching for something in my soul, what it was I do not know, but I felt compelled to ease her pain, so I kissed her quivering lips softly, with a gentle force behind it. The kiss quickly went from that, to being passionate and urgent, thus, bringing forth a very carnal desire on my part.

Later that night, once we cried our love for each other to the heavens, we both laid awake for sometime in comfortable silence. Then, when she thought I was asleep, she got out of the bed and placed a robe around her while walking out onto her little balcony. She looked up towards the sky and said, "Thank you for leaving me someone, Inuyasha."

A gentle smirk tugged at my lips as my eyelids grew heavy. 'Yes Inuyasha, thank you for giving me your precious Kagome.'

A/N: I hope you all liked Sesshoumaru's version of the day the two finally met each other again. :)

Ningen Human

Sama Honorific title

Hanyou Half- blooded

Koi Dear


End file.
